


Don't Go Out in the Storm

by kittiegirl1616



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Explorer Jean-Jacques Leroy, Explorer Ji Guang-Hong, Explorer Leo de la Iglesia, Explorer Victor Nikiforov, Explorer Yuri Plisetsky, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Monster Katsuki Yuuri, Monster Otabek Altin, Mpreg, Oviposition, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, distention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 07:43:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20888579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616
Summary: JJ goes out in the storm despite being warned not to...Kinktober 2019 Day 3 - Tentacles & Distention





	Don't Go Out in the Storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to let y’all know some pretty Spooktacular news! I have a discord! And it’s dedicated solely to my fics! If you want exclusive updates, a chance to give your own input into something I’m writing, or a chance to just chat with me, please come check it out! I have sections where I’ve linked things for you, sections where you can ask me questions, and sections where you can just chat and share memes! I hope you come and at least check out my discord! I’ll leave the link down below for you!
> 
> https://discord.gg/nwaKnTK

“You want to what?”

“I want to go out in the woods on my own!”

“I know you’re an idiot, but I didn’t think you were that stupid,” Yuri spits from his seat at the table. “In a storm like this? You know what roams out there!”

“So? Not all monsters are monsters.”

“There he goes again; spouting that bullshit.”

“He’s got a point though.” It’s Yuuri who speaks up; their resident  _ monster _ . “Not all monsters are how you describe them. I know a lot of nice ones.”

“Well, yes, you’re not wrong. However, in storms their instincts go a little wild,” Victor says, speaking up for the first time that night. “That’s why we’re holed up in here; for you, Yuuri.”

“Ah. Yeah.” A blush tinges on his cheeks. “But I keep telling all of you that it’s not in a bad way.”

“Yeah, you keep telling us that, but you won’t tell us what really goes on.” Yuri glares at him. “You can’t expect us to believe that the monsters out there aren’t going to kill us during storms when their instincts go wild when you won’t tell us what really goes on.”

“B-but...I-I  _ can’t _ just talk about this kind of thing! It’s embarrassing!”

While the rest of his exploration party begins arguing, JJ takes the opportunity and quietly sneaks out of the small hunting cabin they found abandoned on the edge of the woods.  _ I won’t be gone long and I won’t go far. I just want to see if I can find some monsters and find out what goes on during storms! _

As he walks, JJ finds that the storm isn’t really bad, just slightly windy with a pretty steady downpour. A crack of thunder fills the air every now and again. Deciding to sing to pass the time, JJ thinks to the song he wrote for himself that he doesn’t dare sing when with anyone else for fear of being made fun of.

_ Now I rule the world _

_ And the starry sky _

_ Spreading above... _

_ I'll never give up even _

_ the night should fall _

_ Always do my best _

_ I look in the mirror _

_ the king looks back at me _

_ I can rule the world JJ _

_ just follow me _

_ I will break the wall now look at me _

_ Fools or even wise aren't the enemies _

_ This is who I am _

_ just remember me _

_ I'm the king JJ _

_ no one defeats me _

_ This who I am, baby _

_ just follow me _

_ Now I can reach the stars _

_ And I will show you how _

_ Whenever you feel stand alone _

_ never shed a tear _

_ If you always smile on face _

_ you'll make it through the rain _

_ I'll never give in how high the mountains rise _

_ Keep looking ahead _

_ I look in the mirror _

_ the king looks back on me _

_ I can change the world JJ _

_ just follow me _

_ Catch me if you can and look at me _

_ I'm brave enough to fight the enemies _

_ This is who I am _

_ just remember me _

_ I'm the king JJ _

_ no one can stop me _

_ This who I am, baby _

_ just follow me _

_ Now I can be the star _

_ And I will show you how _

_ I'll never give up _

_ even the night should fall _

_ Always do my best _

_ I look in the mirror _

_ the king smiles at me… _

As he comes to the end of his song, the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. The distinct feeling of being watched comes over him and he freezes in his tracks. Looking around, his eyes lock on two glowing orbs peering out at him through the trees. Deciding that he should probably head back now, JJ turns around to head back when suddenly he’s grabbed and pulled through the trees. He’s roughly thrown into a lake and pulled underwater. As he fights whatever’s holding him, he’s pulled through the water and into a cave. The cave opens up and he’s placed on a rocky ledge above the water. Before he could get his bearings, a monster slithers out of the water and right to him.

It appears that the monster is part octopus, with many tentacles creating his lower half. Dark scales cover parts of his arms and his tentacles are inky black.

“Wh-what are you?” JJ coughs, staring at the monster with wide eyes.

He receives no answer and the monster continues to move closer to him. The tentacles latch onto his legs and hold him down. Clawed hands rip his clothes off. The monster leans down and connects their lips, instantly and easily dominating the kiss since JJ is too shocked to do anything else. JJ can feel the tentacles poking around his body, the suckers leaving interesting sensations across his skin. He snaps out of whatever daze he's in when he feels the tentacles start poking at his ass. 

He breaks the kiss and pushes at the monster's chest. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" He struggles against the creature, trying to break free from its hold. 

The monster growls at him. "Mate be still!" It snarls. 

JJ's body freezes, going absolutely still against his will. "What the hell? What are you doing to me?" 

"Mate be quiet!" 

JJ's mouth snaps shut and he's left to rant and rave at the monster in his mind.  _ What the hell is it doing to me? Why is it talking about mates? Is this what Katsuki was talking about? During storms, the monsters' instincts go crazy looking for mates. And I've fallen prey to it. What am I going to do? Will the other guys notice me missing? Will they look for me?  _ He's snapped out of his thoughts when a hot rush of liquid floods his ass. He squeaks, about the only sound he can make, and glares at the monster.  _ What is he doing to me?  _

The monster reaches out and strokes JJ's cheek, a look of adoration and wonder in it's eyes. "Mate beautiful." 

JJ finds himself blushing.  _ What in the world…?  _ He goes to try and speak to the monster when a thick tentacle begins to try and push itself into his ass. Making a noise of indignation, he glares at the monster. 

"Mate hold on. Soon it will feel good." 

The thick tentacle slowly breaches JJ, but he’s surprised when no pain comes from it.  _ Must be that liquid the monster put in my ass. _ A shock of pleasure rushes up JJ’s spine as the thick tentacle presses up against his prostate. A low groan slides from his throat, making the monster’s eyes snap to his own.

“Mate feel good?”

Not able to move or say anything, JJ just stares up at the creature as it’s tentacle pushes deeper and deeper inside his body.

Leaning down, the monster stops when it’s lips are hovering right over JJ’s. “Mate will feel good now.” Connecting their lips, the tentacle begins pulling out before thrusting back in sharply.

JJ’s mouth opens in a moan, allowing the monster to slide it’s tongue into his mouth. JJ finally succumbs to the pleasure and kisses back, allowing the kiss to turn hot and filthy. The tentacle thrusting in and out of him suddenly inflates, causing JJ’s back to arch. A hot spurt of liquid pushes inside him before a smooth object slides in.  _ Wh-what is that? _ Another spurt of hot liquid rushes into him followed by another object. This process repeats, again and again, each time pressing against JJ’s prostate and sending his back arching.

The monster pulls away from JJ’s lips and begins trailing kisses down JJ’s neck. It reaches a certain spot at the base of JJ’s neck and scrapes it’s teeth on it. JJ cries out and arches his back as yet another smooth object rolls over his prostate. Suddenly, the monster buries it’s teeth in his neck. JJ screams, cumming hard and clamping down on the tentacle inside him.

The monster groans, releasing more hot liquid. It never seems to end and JJ can feel his stomach distending. 

The monster slowly begins to pull the large tentacle out. Once it’s fully out and the liquid and objects inside of JJ begin to spill out, another tentacle pushes in and squirts a thick liquid in. this hardens up and becomes like a plug, keeping the objects and liquids deep inside JJ. Too tired to protest, JJ allows it to happen and begins to fall asleep. It doesn’t take him long to fall asleep and the monster curls around him protectively.

**********

JJ’s aware of two things as he wakes up. One is how much his back hurts and the other is how much his ass hurts. He groans lowly, stretching to try and get the kinks out of his back. He reaches down to scratch his stomach and feels how round it is. Freezing, the memories of the night before hit him and he bolts upright (as fast as his now large stomach will let him) and looks around. He notices a black mass pressed against a wall on the opposite side of the cave from him. 

“Uhm, hello?” He asks, wincing at the scratchiness of his voice.

The mass jumps before a head hesitantly peers out. “Greetings.” 

“Uhm, who are you?”

“Otabek.”

“Okay, Otabek, can you tell me what exactly went on last night?”

“Mated.”

Becoming increasingly agitated with the one word response, he sighs. “So, you mated me last night?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my mate. My only mate. I found you. I keep you. No hate me please.”

Taken aback, JJ thinks back to when Yuuri described how his kind found their mates. 

“We find our mates primarily by scent. However, there are only certain nights where we can scent our mates. Once we smell our mate for the first time, all rationality flies out the window and we do everything in our power to claim them immediately. We’ll lay eggs in them and bite their mating glands to mark them as ours. If you’re mated by one of us, you’ll gain the lifespan of your mate.”

“So, I’m your mate?”

“Yes.”

“Is that why you lost control last night?”

Otabek whimpers and hides in it’s tentacles. “Yes.”

“Hey, I’m not mad.” JJ instantly feels bad. “My friend is like you. If we’re mates, then there’s no reason for me to be mad. Can you come here?”

The black mass slowly uncoils and Otabek slowly moves over to JJ.

“Hey there, my name’s Jean Jacque Leroy, but you can call me JJ if it’s easier.”

“Jean.”

JJ chuckles. “You can call me Jean if you want. Come here, I won’t hurt you.” He holds out his hand, beckoning Otabek forward.

Otabek hesitantly moves so they’re touching. “Jean not mad?”

“No, I’m not mad.”

“Good.” Otabek snuggles into his side, purring.

“Well aren’t you affectionate. Would you mind telling me if you’re a male or a female?”

“Male.”

“Okay. Hey, Otabek, I need to get back to my group. I’m sure they’re worried sick right now.”

“No! No leave me!” Otabek frantically grabs onto JJ looking terrified at the thought of him leaving.

Pulling Otabek into a hug, JJ sighs. “I won’t leave you, Beks. I want you to come with me. Would you like that?”

“Otabek come with?” Otabek stops freaking out and looks up at JJ with his head cocked to the side. 

“Yes. I want you to come with me.”

“Okay.”

JJ smiles. “Good. Help me up. Oh…” He stares down at his stomach. “Am I pregnant?”

Otabek beams. “Yes! Jean have my babies!”

JJ blushes. “I definitely wasn’t expecting that, but okay; we can work this out. Do you know where my clothes are?”

Nodding, Otabek helps JJ get up and get dressed before helping him swim through the water and onto the beach where he was grabbed the night before. Once on the shore, Otabek grows legs and a blushing JJ looks away as he pulls on a pair of makeshift pants from seaweed.

“Okay, so I just have to retrace my steps to get back to my friends and I’ll introduce you.” JJ turns around to start walking when a snapping twig catches their attention.

Otabek snarls and immediately wraps himself around Jean.

“JJ! Are you okay?” Yuuri bursts through the treeline, followed by Victor, Yuri, Guang Hong, and Leo. They all stop short when they notice the octopus monster clinging to their friend. “JJ?”

“Hey, calm down. Those are my friends.” JJ rubs Otabek’s back.

“Oh.” Yuuri smiles. “Congratulations, JJ.”

“Thanks, Katsuki.”

“Friends? Jean’s friends?”

“Yes, my friends. Be nice, okay?”

“Fine.” Climbing off of JJ, Otabek transforms again. 

“Hello there, we’re JJ’s friends. My name is Yuuri.”

“Hello, Yuuri. I’m Otabek.”

“Nice to meet you Otabek. I’m assuming you and JJ mated last night?”

“Jean pregnant. Jean have my babies.”

“Congratulations!” Yuuri looks overjoyed.

“You monsters are weird,” Yuri spits. “I dragged my ass all the way out here and find that you shacked up with one of them. I’m going back!”

“Don’t go alone!” Yuuri calls as Yuri stomps off. When the blond doesn’t turn around, he sighs. “Oh well.”

“It’s still storming,” Victor says. “If he’s not careful, he’ll get snatched up.”

“Oh, you don’t have to worry about that, Victor. I’d worry more about yourself,” Yuuri replies. “Anyways, congratulations, you two. Want me to show you the way back to the cabin?”

“Please,” JJ says. “I’m exhausted.”

Nodding, they all turn to head back to the cabin. Otabek and JJ hang at the back of the group.  _ I’m so glad I went out in the storm. _

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Caught in the Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279353) by [kittiegirl1616](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiegirl1616/pseuds/kittiegirl1616)


End file.
